simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Intelligence Directorate
Main Intelligence Directorate of the Imperial Council of National Defense It is also known as MID is Ruthenian largest foreign intelligence agency, It was given the task of handling all military intelligence, particularly the collection of intelligence of military or political significance from sources outside the Ruthenian Empire. It also commanded 25,000 Epeideskoi troops in 3247. The Current director is Dantis Tsakanikas. Activities According to the Federation of Eridanian Scientists: "...Though sometimes compared to the foreign intelligence agency, MID's activities encompass those performed by nearly all joint foreign military intelligence agencies as well as other national foreign organizations. The MID gathers human intelligence through military attaches and foreign agents. It also maintains significant signals intelligence (SIGINT) and imagery reconnaissance (IMINT) and satellite imagery capabilities." MID Space Intelligence Directorate has put more than 130 SIGINT satellites into orbit. MID and RBI SIGINT network employed about 350,000 specialists. Epeideskoi Epeideskoi MID are the elite military formations under the control of the military intelligence service MID. It was the first Ruthene special forces. The word "Epeideskoi" is often written in all capital letters ("EPEIDESKOI"). In 3249, following Ruthene Military reforms, Epeideskoi MID were disbanded and instead placed into different divisions of the Ground Forces of the Ruthene Military; in 3258, however, some units were reassigned to MID divisions and placed under MID authority once more. History The concept of using special forces tactics and strategies was originally proposed by the Slavian military theorist Michael Poklepovic who envisaged the development of unconventional warfare capabilities in order to overcome disadvantages that conventional forces may face in the field. Practical implementation was begun by Michael Auronopoulos. During the first Selloi uprising, reconnaissance and sabotage forces were formed under the supervision of the Second Department of the General Staff of the Arcadian troops. These forces were subordinate to the commanders of Fronts. The situation was reviewed after the war ended, and between 3216 and 3230 the whole of MID was reorganized. The first 'independent reconnaissance companies of special purpose' were formed in 2126 The primary function of Epeideskoi troops in wartime was infiltration/insertion behind enemy lines (either in uniform or civilian clothing), usually well before hostilities are scheduled to begin and, once in place, to commit acts of sabotage (such as the destruction of vital communications logistics centers) and the assassination of key government leaders and military officers. Epeideskoi MID operatives would have to complete training that included the following: weapons handling, rappelling, explosives training, marksmanship, counter-terrorism, airborne training, hand-to-hand combat, climbing (alpine rope techniques), diving, underwater combat, long-range marksmanship, emergency medical training, and demolition. Since 2009-2010, Epeideskoi MID forces have been resubordinated, now attached to military districts of the Ground Forces of the Ruthenian Empire and subordinate to the operational-strategic commands, due to Theodoros military reforms. the Epeideskoi MID are part of the armed forces of the Ruthene military. In 3247 the Epeideskoi was the first line in the Communist Revolt in Arendale nicknamed by the Dalean militaries as "flying eagles", having a succesful campaign in foreign countries. See also * Ruthenian Bureau of Intelligence * Law enforcement in Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia